huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harlekin
Fear and Rage when tantras give the amulets at the two orphans in the episode 33 sayd that the fear are necessary to bond with harlequin Nitram86 21:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I didn't understand what you were trying to say. Grammatically and concept-wise, it didn't make any sense, so I tried to make sense of it the best I could. Remember, I don't understand that much Italian on the show (I can only pick out what tiny bits I know, and what sounds similar to Spanish). I'm basing things on what you write. in the episode 33 tantras sayd that fear are necessary to bond with harlequin while rage is necessary to bond with maruder, when harrison summon maruder the two guy are frightened and tantras sayd "are you frightened good use it the fear is a powerfull weapon driven by harlequin" so i think the fear permit bonding with harlequin wile rage bond with maruder Nitram86 22:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) OK, now THAT makes more sense to me. I'll rewrite it. Sometimes it's better to give more detail than you think you need, and I'll edit it. Lady Timedramon 01:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Lady Timedramon You know, in a way that's kind of funny, with Harlequin being related to fear (and many people have a fear of clowns). Meanwhile, you called the other titan "Marauder" (which is what it most likely is), but we have it on the wiki as "Marude". Name - Harlekin or Harlequin I was just watching "The Titan in the Temple of Sun" and noticed that one of the Silent Soldiers pronounced the Titan's name Harle''qu''in (har'-luh-kwin'), which would be impossible with the spelling of Harlekin (@4:54). Could it be possible that "Harlekin" was merely the Italian rendering of the Titan's name? I do recall that the design team were given the pronunciation but weren't always given positive spellings. 20:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I am certain it is Harle''kin'' since there is alot of merchandise for the titan spelling it that way. Seeker11299 (talk) 20:59, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I should ask, is that Italian merchandise or English merchandise? Though I wouldn't think there would be much difference between the two, you never know, and I've seen dubbing change a lot more than just spelling when it comes to other shows. It just seems odd that they would use the har'-luh-kwin' pronunciation otherwise. 21:13, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I believe it was Italian but I have a feeling that the pronunciation in the episode was a one-off. It has happened before with Lok saying Baz-eh-laird. Seeker11299 (talk) 21:21, January 10, 2013 (UTC)'' I considered that at first, but most of the other mis-pronunciations would work with the spelling (an s can be pronounced s'' or ''z). I think this is the only one where it can go one way (a qu can be pronounced kwu or k'') but not as easily the other (a lone k cannot be pronounced ''kwu). Hopefully we'll have something from the English dub as an additional reference. 03:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC)